The Lightning Thief:WiTh A tWiSt
by MoonKissedDreamerEureka
Summary: Percy's the boy-wonder. Ed's sarcastic and far too overprotective. Who knows what goes on in Isaiah's head. Sadly, it looks like this is all we got to save the world. Watch the world we know and love crumble as two PJO fans get sucked into their favorite series. Book 1.
1. pRoLoGuE

**The Lightning Thief…WiTh A tWiSt!**

_**PrOloGuE**_

It was a dark and silent night under the harvest moon in the middle of nowhere…also known as Minnesota. Normally, there would be nothing worth noticing in this nobody state, but tonight something was going down. Something big. Something big in a random crop circle some farmer made with his tractor.

Despite what you would think, this cleared piece of field was not vacant; two lone figures stood in the circular shape. Both were women, but unfortunately, no ordinary women. The larger of the two was a plump African woman with a middle-aged appearance. She had beaded dreads and was draped in patterned cloths of a plethora of dark shades and hues while holding a staff. Her companion was a petite young woman wearing a pristine, white Greek chiton with a single, golden shoulder strap. Her beautiful face and slim shoulders were surrounded by thick waves of luscious golden locks yet her hazel orbs radiated mischief and trouble. The only obvious flaw in her beauty was a nasty gap in the front of her devious smile where a tooth should have been.

The African woman stepped from foot to foot uneasily. She obviously did not want to be there.

"Oh, calm yourself," the blond told her with a slight Valley girl accent. In her hand, she played with a mysterious glittering object. It gave off an unsettling, cold golden glow.

The older woman narrowed her deep green eyes at the goddess that she, quite honestly, thought of as a naughty child compared to herself. "_Calm_ myself?" she said in an astonished, questioning tone (though, it sounded normal with the woman's New Orleans accent). "How could I possibly _calm_ myself, child?" See?

She laughed a gooey sweet laugh that made the woman a bit nauseous. She tossed the golden fruit, the one and only Apple of Discord, from one of her dainty hands to the other. "Oh girl," she began monotonously, "You've lost your edge haven't you. I knew that the whole mishap with the old Sandman got ya in a nasty pinch with the thunder-butt, but that doesn't mean you still can't live a little."

"Live," the African hissed to her, "You call this living? These twisted, little games of yours will come back to bite you on your missin' hinny in the end, girl." She spat on the ground near the blonde's sandaled feet which made said blonde reel in abhorrence. "Let's just get this over with now. Maybe this time around I can do things right…"

Hazel eyes rolled in the blonde goddess's sockets. "You and your precious reputation," she sneered. The Apple of Discord was spun absentmindedly on a manicured red fingernail like a basketball.

The long, clipped nails of the African-appearing goddess caressed the dark amethyst encrusted into the head of her staff. That wasn't the reason at all why she was teaming up with the likes of this foolish child. A deep, brooding face reflected back at her from the stone's desolate core. Sighing through cracked, dry lips, regret over her poor choices and their affect on her dear children coursed through her head. Her deep green gaze lifted to the rocky sphere in the sky. Like it, the goddesses representing the cold beauty of the night suffered from the fatal flaw of loneliness. Dear Selene had passed from this world and little Artemis had her hunters, but her children…They were the world to her. And she had failed them.

"The time has come. Let this be over with," she whispered to the wind though it was aimed at the blonde. A successful almost evil smirk crossed her lovely features completely exposing the forever gap in her would-be perfect smile. Aphrodite had made sure of that after she found her with _him_, again. Ridiculous children.

Oh so delicately, almost grudgingly really, the blonde goddess dropped the golden apple. It fell silently through the air almost to the ground, but suddenly stopped and hovered barely a centimeter from the plowed dirt below. Righting itself midair, it began to spin, first slowly, but it picked up speed going faster and faster until it was no longer a magical fruit but a pulsating orb of glowing gold light. It was almost like a little sun, but lacked all the warmth.

The two extended their arms gracefully as if practiced, as it might just had been, and rested them in the air with the tips of their fingernails just gracing each others surfaces. A slight humming that couldn't even really be called a voice arose up around them. Wispy specters with low, haunting wails rose out of the earth around them and gave a ghostly ballet around them.

More and more spirits arose around them and span and span creating a typhoon of souls around the goddesses. Sickly sweet cackling caterwauled through the atmosphere that not even the sleepy Hypnos could ignore. Soon the whole realm of immortals knew something was up, but it was far too late.

The eerie, cold light of the orb that once was the Apple of Discord leaked into the whirlwind of poltergeists summoned by their mistress' will. With a crack that could outdo Zeus' master bolt, a pillar of light shot into the night sky and hit the moon smack-dab in its heart sending it alive with waves of dark power. Faraway a young ginger collapsed in pain into the arms of an awaiting attendant with black hair and cobalt eyes.

Back at the field, the moon began to morph before their eyes into what the inside of a clock tower would most likely resemble. Gears, chains, and circles of metal spun and crank on the moon until it opened like a pocket watch revealing a tunnel of swirling rainbow light. It pulsed and radiated until BAM! It imploded and a line of light shot all around the world. Its power was so great even the Mist couldn't shield the eyes of confused mortals. The deed was done and the final glow from the portal drifted off to a certain pine tree on Long Island.

Blondie #1 doubled over in fits of laughter and was nearly _crying_ she was so ecstatic. "Yes, finally! Victory over those pigheaded fools on top the clouds," she leaped and twirled like a giddy schoolgirl or a hybrid of a fawn and a ballerina. "I'll definitely be Ares' number one gal now, ha ha!" she continued to cackle.

Scowling at her last statement, the other goddess spoke, "Please tell me this was not all for a _guy_." The disgust was evident in her voice.

The girl paused in her merriment, "Well, a bit." She bent down picking up her precious apple and dusted it off like a prized collectable. "Of course, I'd never give that moron that much credit. This was all about my job. You know, there hasn't been much in the chaos department since Poseidon's brat solved all the world's problems," she rolled her eyes in repulsion, "I just thought we'd all like a second chance at things…especially if it meant turning the world as we know it upside down." She gave one last bout of evil cackling before beginning to glow signaling her approaching departure. She wiggled her dainty fingers at her _ex_-associate, "Toodle-loo, I've got a date with Mr. Mars." In a flash, she was gone.

_Thank Zeus,_ the remaining goddess thought to herself while saying out loud, "The number one immortal slut and home-wrecker." Deep down, she only hoped and prayed that their plan had succeeded, but if it had, nothing would be the same.

And alas, it had worked. In a distant land, poor, clueless Apollo was whining and complaining to his mother about having no idea what was going on and about how his innocent baby sister had just been attacked. Of course, Leto completely tuned him out as usual. Meanwhile, unable to change what has been done, the three Fates were rushing to spin, unweave, and reweave all sorts of threads…

{_iN a DiFfErEnT wOrLd_}

"Are you done yet?" a boy complained to his older sister. The two siblings, 12 and 14, were currently in their mother's Mazda with her at the wheel on the way to the start of their summer vacation. The boy was upset because he really wanted to discuss the book _The Last Olympian_ with his sister. The said sister though was still trying to finish so she most certainly didn't want her impatient twerp of a brother ruining the ending to what was most likely the BEST series ever!

"Shut up, Isaiah. I'm nearly there." And true she was; by the time she had finished saying the sentence to her brother, the journey had ended. (But thankfully with a cliffhanger so that must mean another series was on the way, right?) Though she anticipated their arrivals, the ending of a series truly as great as this one was a double-edged blade. She was glad to finally know what happened at the end, but…what now?

"So?" Isaiah continued to bug her, "Was it everything you hoped it would be, Ed?" Edward "Ed" Daüt looked at her brother. Isaiah Daüt had a huge smile gracing his light brown face and his clouded blue eyes were wide in anticipation of his sister's answer. Messy, thick, wavy, black hair framed perfectly the shape of his head and brushed his shoulders, or it would, if he wasn't bouncing up and down on his seat like a child. Ed shook her head; honestly, the kid would be a 7th grader after this summer and he was still such a child.

"Oh chill out already. I'm done, aren't I?" she sighed at him feeling severely pissed. Her fingers squeezed her own slightly darker skin on the bridge of her nose. Her exquisitely clear blue eyes were closed in irritation. "God, you're so annoying."

Their mother, Callie Mill, looked back and frowned upon them. "Ed, what have I said about saying the Lord's name in vain?" Ed apologized half-heartedly. "And Isaiah what have I told you about being a pest, do I have to get the bug spray out, again?" Ms. Mill smiled warmly at her children who both snickered at her joke. Their mom was the best, but probably most people thought that about their mothers. Though, Ed and Isaiah _knew_ that they definitely had the best of the best of moms in the multiverse! Yeah, they went that far.

"Whatever, it's not my fault Ed reads like a grandma," he responded haughtily. This earned him a good smack to the head with _The Last Olympian_ from his "dearest" older sister. During their fun, none of the happy family noticed a dreadfully familiar ray of light hit the aforementioned book. It glowed faintly but Ed was too busy using it as a weapon Rachel style, Isaiah was too busy avoiding his sister's blows in vain, and of course, Ms. Mill was too busy driving as she should, to notice.

{_LaTeR_}

Ms. Mill dropped the picnic basket she had prepared on the lush, green grass. She pulled herself back up and wiped the sweat from her forehead; summer might just be beginning, but the bright sun up in the sky was already taking its toll on this fine day. Her own dark gaze descended upon her children speedily racing away from her.

"Don't get lost and come back soon!" she cried cupping her hands around her mouth. Afterwards, she pulled her slightly graying, dark russet hair back into a high ponytail to try to bring some coolness back to her poor sweltering neck and upper back region.

"Don't worry, Mama!" Ed assured her mother, "We won't be gone for long!" She then turned her attention back to Isaiah. "Hey Izzy, what time is it?"

Isaiah gave a mighty leap into the air and fist-pumped the empty space above his head. "Adventure Time!" he proclaimed for all the world to hear.

The close siblings then continued their race not really trying to beat each other and just zigzagging all over the expanse of green grass. Ed rarely let herself act such a fool except in front of those she trusted; though she'd never admit it, she was a bit self-conscious. Her brother on the other hand was a hopeless nitwit who didn't give a damn what the world thought of him which was probably for the best since he's bi.

Completely absorbed in their rejoicing on the school year's end, they didn't even notice the distance their strong legs were taking them until they collapsed halfway up a particularly large hill. They were gasping for breath sweating stains into their clothing. It didn't help that they were still carrying their luggage since their _brilliant_ mother just HAD to stop on this lovely piece of real estate before actually reaching the hotel. Although, since they've spent their whole lives with the Mill family they knew quite well that if anything came first, it was the stomach.

Even after catching their breath and cooling their bodies down in the gentle breeze, they didn't return to their awaiting mother (who had most likely already dipped into the potato salad without them). In the long run, they realized that maybe that had been the turning point; the one little, seemingly-insignificant aspect that changed their lives completely. They would most likely never know and neither will you so let's return to the story.

Isaiah ripped his eyes away from the magnificent cloud shapes to a looming shadow that had been providing them their shade for the whole while. His eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly started shaking Ed out of her daydreaming under the pale blue sky.

"Ed, Ed, ED!" he shouted excitedly finally getting his sister's attention, irritated, but still her attention. "You won't believe what I've found!" He gripped tightly onto the collar of her pink-and-maroon Aeropostale shirt not wanting to lose her to her beloved world of imagination, again, and pointed hastily to what was creating the monstrous shadow.

"It's not polite to point," Ed grumbled agitated, but followed the path of the boy's pointing finger nonetheless. What she saw did send a little spark of disbelief through her, but logic quickly stomped out the magic. She chuckled, "No way."

Behind the two, standing tall and majestic, was no other than a humongous pine tree. Its eternally dark green needles covered the thick branches artistically and the inner artist and nature-lover within Ed fell in love at first sight with the natural beauty.

"Nice," she deadpanned, "I bet I know what you're thinking."

Isaiah's gleaming gaze was all the assurance she needed to know she was indeed right, but he asked that question anyway. "You think it could be Thalia's tree?" Not giving his sister a chance to crush his dreams as he knew she would, he jumped back up on his feet and started to sprint up to the colossal plant.

"Oh geez," complained Ed, her inner American shining through in her sudden laziness. Unwillingly, she jogged after her giddy brother who had already crossed over the slope of the hill down into "Camp Half-Blood". When Ed got there, not surprisingly she saw not a strawberry-growing-place-thing or a mythical camp for the children of the Greek gods, but (gasp) more trees! Actually, a whole forest stretched on shortly after where the bottom of the hill met leveled ground. The light shone down on the waters of the Long Island Sound in the distance, lighting it up with sparkles. What did worry her though, was that Isaiah was nowhere to be seen.

She cupped her hands around her mouth like her mother had done beforehand. "Where did you go, stupid!" she yelled into the thick of wood and pine needles. At first there was no reply, but then birds rushed off from an area of woodland not too far off.

"Who's stupid," her brother's slightly upset voice called back to her, but she didn't dignify him with a reply. That probably just made him even more ticked, though.

Instead, Ed smirked victoriously. "Gotcha," she hissed before plunging into the forest after the boy. Needles of the lower branches scraped lightly at her exposed arms, but not hard enough to leave scratches even at the speed she was going. Isaiah was soon in her sights, but unfortunately he saw her coming and took off deeper into the trees. Thus began the game of cat and mouse.

Oblivious to the time and surroundings, and the promise of a swift return to their mother forgotten, they chased after each other darting around tree after tree and dragging their luggage along with them. It'd be more fun to ditch the cargo, but there was no guarantee they'd find them again. Besides, who knew what was out there. (Even though this didn't stop them from frolicking in a strange forest like goobers.)

Again, the exhaustion plagued the cheery duo and they paused their game to rest in a small clearing. Conveniently, there was a stomp perfect for sitting. Their abused luggage was once again dropped on the ground and Ed and Isaiah leaned on each other for support in staying upright.

"Ready to give up yet?" Ed challenged. The thrill of the hunt still glittered in her gaze.

Her brother shook his head ruining their position and forcing her to sprawl her hands out to the side to catch herself form falling off their makeshift chair. She sent a glare his way, but he either didn't notice it or brushed it off. Most likely the former. "Never! I'll beat you yet!" he swore and looked at his balled fist intensely as if to prove his determination.

Ed laughed at his seriousness over a dumb, little game, but a smile stayed on her face. She loved her brother, she really did.

Yet again, Isaiah ruined the perfect moment and turned a narrowed gaze to his left (Ed's right). "Did you hear that," he asked warily. It wouldn't be the first time he's "heard" things.

"What?" she countered following his gaze. Then she heard it too (for once), the muffled murmur of voices. They were obviously human, but the language or tone was completely undistinguishable.

He quickly bounced up, nabbed up his bags, and headed off to check it out. Of course, Ed would follow him, but something was holding her back. Well, not really a thing, but more of a _feeling_. A bad feeling; as if deep inside, there was something or someone telling her that if they went down this road, there would be no turning back. But Isaiah was out of her sight, and that worried her. And when she was worried about her little brother, she went into full-on Mama Bear mode. Ignoring the feeling, she went after him, dashing their last hope of escape.

When she caught up with the boy, he had stopped and was staring at something. When she saw what it was, she too was eyeballing the thing. It was the most appalling thing any kid could see during summer vacation (or ever). It was a school.

"The horror!" Isaiah cried covering his eyes to shield them from the atrocity, but that couldn't stop it from existing.

Ed was simply confuzzled (yeah, confuzzled); why was there an open school a whole two weeks into summer vacation. Surely they were all closed by now. The voices had indeed been human and were the voices of those standing around outside the school. They all had luggage too, but there's all seemed to be designer and a bunch a shiny, fancy new cars neither of them had a prayer of knowing were waiting with chauffeurs inside. The only normal looking person around was a boy about Ed's age not too far to the right of them.

Naturally, Isaiah dashed over to him to say hi and possibly make a new friend. A real goofball.

"Hiya, I'm Isaiah Daüt," he extended his fist to the boy.

The kid looked at him a bit shocked, but smiled genuinely at Isaiah and bumped fists with him. He had a nice smile that reached his green eyes and a plain, simple appearance. His head was also covered with some thicker black hair.

"Nice to meet you, Isaiah. I'm-" he started, but the younger boy interrupted him by pointing to Ed.

"This is my big sister, Edward, but you can call her Ed." He said it innocently enough so she let him slide for talking to strangers.

The boy cocked an eyebrow. He said, "A girl named Edward, huh?"

Crossing her arms, she shifted her weight to one foot. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Ed purposely made her tone sound a bit threateningly to make sure he got her point. She hated people making fun of her name and saying it was a "boy's" name. The name Edward was actually personally OK with her, especially since it made her initials E.N.D. with her middle name being Nausicaa. Mainly because it would be the _end_ of you if you kept talking about her name.

The stranger held up his hands in surrender. "Of course not, I think it's awesome. I of all people can't make fun of people's names considering what my own is."

"Which is?" I questioned much nicely now starting to like the boy a bit. He had a slight New Yorker accent meaning he was obviously a local, but it was kind of cute. Ed shook her head; though it might sound shallow, she had a thing for cute boys (but who didn't).

Again, before he could answer he was interrupted. This time around it was an adult that immediately sent Ed on edge and she edged her way in front of her little brother protectively. The woman barely paid any attention to her and seemed quite absorbed in her clipbook. She had scraggly, gray-brown hair tied in a painful looking bun, a nose _exactly_ like a bird's beak, and had a leather jacket tied loosely around her neck to hang on her shoulders. She looked like a witch trying to pull off the rebellious rich boy look.

"Names," she cawed in a high, crow-like noise she dared to call a voice.

"Isaiah and Edward Daüt," Isaiah merrily chimed in before Ed could quite process what was going on. The woman pulled down her sunglasses with a claw-like fingernail to reveal beady eyes.

"Dorm rooms 37 and 12, here are your class schedules for the year," she said at the exact same moment Ed said, "Wait there must be some mistake; we're not-wait, what?"

The creepy lady and the boy-whose-name-they-still-did-not-know stared at her in shock while her pathetic brother was just starting to piece together what was happening.

"Young lady," the woman hissed placing her bony hands on her equally bony hips in displeasure, "If you are going to be so rude, then we are going have quite a problem throughout the school year." Ed's mouth was simply hanging from her mouth in sheer disbelief.

For the first time in his life, an intelligent thought crossed Isaiah's mind. "Wait," he said holding up his hands and waving them at the teacher-lady, "How could you be setting us up for school, summer just started?" Ed stared at him completely appalled; THAT was what he was concerned about? Not the obvious case of mistaken identity. But then again, there in her hands was a schedule with her name and middle initial present and if that wasn't enough, there was another paper attached giving all of her biological statistics and schooling information. The freakin' thing even had their mom's freakin' signature! The only thing it didn't have correct was that where the information about their father should have been, all they had was _unknown_. What the hell.

Suddenly, her collapsing world was infiltrated by the New Yorker accent. "Hey don't worry," the boy said placing a caring hand on her shoulder, "I know, it always feels like summer ended too soon, but that's life."

His attention was then dragged away form her as the bird-lady rudely jabbed her pen in his side. "Name," she crowed sounding irritated. _She's irritated,_ Ed thought scowling at the bird-lady, _How would she like it if I shoved that pen up that nose? I'm sure it would fit (and get lost)._

Ed would have most likely thought more nasty thoughts about the "bird-lady" and Isaiah still wouldn't have had any more lines when the formerly unnamed boy finally revealed his identity. "Me?" he asked innocently, "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

**OOOOOOOOOOH! I bet you all knew it was Percy as soon as I introduced him and the two goddesses at the beginning aren't too hard to figure out either. Now all the pieces are in place; Eris is a bitch, Ed kicks ass, Isaiah is officially more adorable than kittens and puppies combined, and Percy is smexy! R&R! XP**


	2. HoUsToN,wE hAvE a PrObLeM

_**I-HoUsToN wE hAvE a PrObLeM**_

_ eDwArD_

This had to have been the most horrible thing to ever happen to me. And I mean, this is competing with losing to a chihuahua of all things and choking on my own spit 5 times in one day(don't ask, I had a sucky childhood). For once, I wasn't in control and there was nothing I could do to help Isaiah or me. I was completely freaking out, panicking, and hyperventilating so bad I don't even want to _think_ about all the trees I've killed with my recent paper bag usage.

The only thing I could do to stop myself from going insane was running over and over through my head what I did know. One, my brother and I had somehow been put into the storyline of our most favorite book series. Two, our summer had been totally jacked and we were stuck in a private school for spoiled brats with only one other normal person. Three, my Latin teacher (Yeah, good-bye Spanish) was a centaur in disguise, one of my only two friends had a goat butt, and they had no idea we knew. Four, Percy would not hear the truth from us and I made sure Isaiah knew it. Four, we'd suddenly become fatherless and ADHD (and dyslexic in my brother's case), not that our dad was involved much in the first place. Five, I just used four twice and bet many of you didn't notice, and are now going back to see for yourselves. Lastly six, I was really rockin' the whole uniform look.

Going with the flow really seemed like our only option and I was surprised with how easily we accepted our fates. I mean, we were two MAJOR PJO fans and we were suddenly part of our dream world (even if it meant being back in 2005 and de-aging by two years). How could we not be loving this? School had never been an issue with me; I rarely studied and never hard when I did, but still had straight A's, no detentions, and was well-liked by all my teachers. Except Mrs. Dodds of course, but that had been settled when we first met (and you should all know why). Seriously, Mrs.? Who would marry her? Everything was really just fine until a certain unforgettable field trip snuck up on me…

{_PrEsEnT_}

Yancy Academy had arranged for all the first year Latin classes to attend a field trip to the American Museum of Natural History. You know, the one that those awesome movies were made about? Yeah, I checked all the dummies and skeletons, but found no traces of "late-night activity". Which was really too bad since Isaiah really wanted that monkey's autograph. We'll come back on our own at night so we can break in and find out for sure. Note to self, do not ask museum guides about movies that have not been made yet.

We were now outside eating lunch, or I was, most of these losers were goofing around or starting rumors about the kids just on the other side of the fountain.

Lord help me.

My cheeseburger and fries were already being digested in my tummy so I could focus all my attention on the handout "Mr. Brunner" assigned. It was a little hard to focus with my new mental problem, but all the answers really were either said by the tour guide, in the brochures, or on the little plaques in front of each exhibit. It was no rocket science trust me, I hate science. Still that didn't mean I didn't have to poke Percy in his ribs Mrs. Dodd style to get him to do it.

"Come on, Percy," I demanded while jabbing him one more time, "Finish it already. Look, mine's done!" My fiction hero had become my best friend, but he could still be exasperating especially with the ADHD and dyslexia. Though it was kind of cute in a "lost puppy" way.

"Ermph ehen," he muttered with a mouthful of his sandwich. Lettuce and condiments was sprayed at me. I scrunched up my face in disgust and started swatting at it like I was being attacked by mosquitoes. He swallowed and wiped some honey mustard from his lips with his wrist. "Sorry," Percy told me.

"S'okay," I grumbled. My attention was really focused on a persistent mustard glob on my fingertip that refused to be flicked away. Though that was okay too considering Percy was glaring at something over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and placed our worksheets away. Those would just have to be finished at a later time; trouble was afoot.

The scene unfolding behind me was one I had sadly become accustomed to. There was of course, Nancy Bobofit; the mean, bullying, soulless, ginger henchwoman to the wicked bird-lady. Her unnaturally orange freckles looked like they were spray painted on and her hair always gave me horrible flashbacks of Ronald McDonald.

Our dear friend (and secret, undercover satyr), Grover Sounds-Like-Underwear-Underwood, was the other character in the scene. The movie totally did not give him justice because he could never look that cool. He really resembled an Irish-Jamaican mix with that Rasta hat and frizzy hair, but everything else really just screamed goat, particularly of the Billy variety.

Naturally, Nancy was looming over poor Grover threateningly with a manicured finger playing with his goatee. She had a nasty grin on her face and a feral look in her eyes. That girl really disgusted me even before I actually knew her, but now she had made the mistake of messing with one of _my_ friends…again. Percy and I cleaned up our lunches and sauntered over to the quarrel to deal with the female dog (no offense to dogs).

"Really, Ms. Frizzle," I said exasperated to Nancy, "Doesn't this same old routine get boring to you?" She did pick on the satyr-in-disguise a lot.

She snorted at our intrusion. "Well if it isn't Miss Goody-Goody and her loser boyfriend. I was wondering when you'd finally show up," she said with a roll of her eyes. She stood up straight and returned our glares.

My fists clenched and I took a step forward. "I am not a goody-goody," I clarified and continued, a bit more bashfully, with, "And Percy is neither a loser nor my boyfriend." I couldn't help but smile a little and blush red when some guy hollered happily behind me after the last statement.

Percy nodded in agreement his cheeks tinged pink. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the annoying redhead (and flicked back shortly at whoever had hollered) making worry start to stir in the pit of my stomach. "Now," he said too calmly, "Leave Grover alone, for good this time."

The three of us continued to stare heatedly at one another, but it was clear none of us were folding. I knew I could last; I once went a whole car ride from Miami to New Orleans without blinking once (if only because I was so zoned out the whole time in my own little world). Grover saw his opportunity and tried to escape, but Nancy had good senses and caught him be the collar growling menacingly resulting in her losing the contest.

"Why do you care about these _dorks_," she asked me emphasizing the word "dorks", "when you're Princess Perfect. Mister Five-Time-Repeater over hear is too pathetic for words," Grover winced, "And this dyslexic hero wannabe couldn't find his way out of a paper bag." She snickered at her own insults and Percy turned a whole new shade of red. "And let's not forget that pitiable brother of yours." _Oh NO she didn't_, I thought. She had crossed into the forbidden zone. "I mean I could list all that freak's faults and in fact, I will!" she continued not realizing the horror she had just awoken. She began to count on her fingers, "He's dyslexic like _Perseus_ over hear and ADHD, too. He's mentally unbalanced, stupid beyond belief, small in all implications of the word," she snickered again, "naïve, weak, clumsy, spastic, and we can't leave out his sinful sexual preferences." _Who? Edward Daüt. Where? Natural History Museum. How? With her fists._

Before her mental game of _Clue_ could play out, Percy made the first move. His face could win first place in a county fair by now and his fists were balled so tight, the knuckles were whiter than a dead man's. A fierce energy was coming off of him and something didn't feel right, like déjà vu or something. "Shut up, Nancy, you talk smack about everyone, but you have absolutely NO right to talk about Isaiah! He's a picture of pure innocence! It's people like you…" He was so steamed he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. It was so tense. "Percy…"

"What, I'm right aren't I, loser?" Nancy goaded. And then she was gone.

It happened so fast, both the giant hand made of water grabbing the bully and the memory coming back to me, that I was in a state of shock. My skin noticeably paled and I could've given myself a face palm. _How could I forget? This is THE day!_

Right on time, the beak nose of Mrs. Dodds came into the scene, her beading eyes looking down it with a malicious gleam different from the one she normally wore. Nancy's drenched copper curls splashed out from under the fountain's surface covering an evil eye that quickly changed to a grin at the sight of her favorite teacher. She knew we were in trouble, but she had no idea. "You two," Mrs. Dodds pulled me back to reality, "Come with me."

PeRcY

"Chill out, Edward, we'll tell the witch what happened and deal with the detention," I tried to soothe the girl. I knew how much Ed's record meant to her, but she was being a bit ridiculous about one little detention. The girl frantically pulled on my arm like we walking into a fire or something. There was a manic look in her normally clear blue eyes.

"N-No," she stuttered(very unlike her), "You don't understand Percy." Our eyes met and, much to my chagrin, I could feel my cheeks flush pink. That blue against her skin stood out so much and made her eyes pop like you have no idea. It felt nearly impossible to look away and I couldn't say I wanted to. Shaking my head to clear it, I was actually starting to consider her panicking, but it was too late.

Mrs. Dodds had led us to an empty wing of the museum. With closer inspection you could see why; it was still under construction with ladders, pieces of wood, and other junk laying around in waiting. The only thing complete was a model of a rocket ship hanging from the ceiling. He remembered from the brochure that they were making a small space exhibit in the main building because the space museum wasn't getting as much attention as it used to. Probably because it was a bit out of the way and Americans were fat and lazy.

Our teacher turned sharply on her heels and locked those chilling eyes on us. I shivered, but Ed stiffened. _What is up with her?_

"Give it to me," she demanded coldly.

Blinking I stared at her confused and Ed squirmed behind me. "Give you what?" I asked having absolutely no clue what was going on anymore. Now Mrs. Dodds stiffened, but that quickly changed when her head lowered with a sneer and a growl. _OK, what's up with _her_?_

She barked, "Don't play coy with me, sea boy! Hand over the master bolt and no one gets hurt."

_OK, seriously, this isn't funny anymore._ I began stepping back slowly and gripped Ed's hand. She returned the squeeze, but Mrs. Dodds saw this. It was obviously a bad idea and before I tell you why, you have to believe me, this is all TRUE. OK, just a little heads up there. Back to our teacher; she suddenly started convulsing and for a nanosecond I was concerned, but that feeling was quickly replaced with surprise and terror as the woman began to change into an even worse hag than she was before. Her brown business dress suit shivered and shook into feathers, and her lame leather jacket pulled back into wings. She screeched at us like a real bat and Ed screamed. I was right with her there; if I hadn't been utterly paralyzed in fear I would've probably screamed as well.

With a flap, the ex-teacher monster charged right at us. I was too stunned by her speed to react properly and I'm ashamed to say, Ed had to pull me out of the way to safety, or, a safer place at least. Mrs. Dodds tried to halt in mid-air, but still ended bumping into the wall. She wouldn't be down for long.

Using the opportunity, I pulled Ed and myself to our feet. "What is she?" I screamed.

"A Fur-_Kindly One_, they're servants of Hades, Lord of the Underworld," she answered as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world. I gave her a look expressing my thoughts. "What?" she demanded, "You asked." Before I could remind her of the definition of a rhetorical question, the apparent "Kindly One" got back to her feet, er, talons.

"Percy! Edward!" Someone called from behind us. We swiveled our heads to see Grover pushing a stony-faced Mr. Brunner in our direction.

"Don't come over here," I tried to warn them, "It's not safe!"

"Catch!" Mr. Brunner called throwing something at me and completely ignoring my previous statement. I had no idea what it was supposed to be and I doubted I ever would; just as I was going to catch it with those "fantastic" baseball skills I have, Mrs. Dodds swooped in and stole it. She smiled cruelly and tossed the object to the floor of the museum's upper level.

We all stared horrified at the bird-woman. "T-That wasn't supposed to happen," Ed mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but quickly had to jump to the opposite side as our enemy charged again. Landing clumsily, I pivoted around on the floor just to see what most likely would be my demise. _Man, she's fast._ I rolled to the right to avoid her outstretched talons and then quickly jumped backwards from yet another pounce. How I was avoiding her escaped me, but I sure wasn't about to jinx it.

Too late.

The short second I was second-guessing myself was all Mrs. Dodds needed to pin me down to the floor. The points of her claw dug into my sides painfully and I bit my lip to hold in a yelp. "One more chance," she screeched sadistically, "Where is the bolt?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover and our human teacher come to a sudden halt at her words and pale. _Does everyone know what's going on but me and Ed? Speaking of, where is she?_ Sometimes I swear it's like that girl and I have a psychic connection.

"One swing for man," her voice echoed throughout the deadly silent room. Our attention quickly went upwards and I swear all the color left my face at what I saw. There was Edward.

Sitting on the rocket model.

With a pen.

Well, it _was_ a pen before she took the cap off, then it morphed into a shimmering bronze blade. She smirked and I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from curling up either. "One swing for mankind." She swung cutting one of the model's support cables.

Surprisingly silent, the model and girl rocketed (no pun intended) at Mrs. Dodds who turned around too late. Both the Kindly One and the model rocket were forced forward, the momentum snapping the other supporting cables letting the duo fly right out of the museum through the large window behind us. Strange, golden dust rained down from the now broken glass. The impact with the monster knocked Ed off and she oh so conveniently landed on a cushiony surface aka me.

Grover and Mr. Brunner hurried over to us. "You guys OK?" our hairy friend asked.

"Yeah, we had a blast," Ed replied sarcastically. She pulled herself off me grumbling; there'd probably be bruises in the morning, but we were otherwise OK. "But did you see that thing," she asked expecting an answer.

Mr. Brunner blinked, "What thing?"

Frozen in shock, we just openly gaped at them. "B-B-But," Ed tried to speak, but then she became enraged, screamed, and stormed off,you know,typical girl reaction. I was too numb to get mad and got back to my feet more calmly. I would have demanded some real answers from the two, but stiffened as I saw museum security come charging into the room. Hoping they could keep up the "I know nothing" charade up for a bit longer, I ran off after Ed, my life forever changed.

**So sorry for the long wait;I plan to update once every 5 days,but I went to a family reunion and didn't organize around it,sorry! But thanks to LittleLostLacey for faving and following! You get an Ed chibi! X3 Review or Ed will go mamma bear on you.**


	3. SeCrEt AgEnTs ArE bAnAnAs

_**II-SeCrEt AgEnTs ArE bAnAnAs**_

_eDwArD_

OK, I swear on the River Styx that I'll _never_ let something like that happen again. Ever. In a hundred googolplex years. I can't believe I let something like a freakin' Fury attack slip my mind. In fact, after the incident when I first tried to find the wrongs in my plan, I found it peculiarly difficult to recall the memories of the PJO plotline. As I've mentioned before, my brother and I are PJO crazies; we'd never forget a single detail of the books yet there I was about to be giant bird food. It's as if there was something making my memories fuzzy, like a firewall or-

"DUH!" I yelled my epiphany accompanied with the slam of my suitcase. The force created by my realization was just what I had needed to finally get the damn thing to close. Zipping it up while I could, I mentally berated myself for totally not seeing the obvious. The_ Mist_ WAS a firewall, a magical firewall, that kept mortals from knowing the truth. It must be what was affecting my head. I guess knowing everyone's fate is something reserved for…well, the Fates!

"Ha, ha, but little did they know they were dealing with Edward Daüt! I almost pity the suckers," I chuckled darkly and relaxed back on my bed now done with my packing. Now looking forward, I noticed that my roommate, a girl with enough goop on her face to scare a clown, was giving me one of those "you-crazy" looks. Blushing in embarrassment at realizing I had been talking to myself in public (again), I blushed profusely and laughed awkwardly. She wrinkled her nose as if in disgust and simple rolled her designer Gucci bags out of our shared room with more vigor than was necessary.

I snorted; who cared what she thought. I was done with her now. Actually, I was done for _period_. If you couldn't put two and two together(or you did and ended up getting five) then I guess it's up to me to lay it out for you. The school year is over. Thank God…and gods. So if it's summer vaca, the happiest time of anyone under 18's life, why am I doomed? Easy, WHAT NOW?!

Like in the book, Yancey has given Percy the boot, but this time Isaiah's here to go with him. Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. Since we all know that this isn't Isaiah and mines true dimension and we have no idea if our mom exists here or if there are some normal parallel versions of us or-Yeah, I think you get it. Anyway, since we've got nowhere to go and we're a broke 12 and 10 year-old, what else could we do but hitch a ride with our dear buddy, Percy. I mean, Grover's gonna do it, so why can't we? And how else were we supposed to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Yeah, we're going...what? You thought we weren't totally going to take advantage of being inside our favorite series? HA! You guys crack me up.

Done with another personal chat with myself, I hopped off my bed already dressed-blue Aeropostale shirt, dark skinny jeans, knee-high Converse boots, the works-and brought my suitcases with me. Yancey made sure it wouldn't be easy for the students to spend some quality coed time together and put the boys' dorm on the opposite side of campus from the girls' leaving me with quite a walk. Yancey was K-8 with a separate school for the high schoolers and reserved a floor in their massive dorms for every two grades (K, 1st, and 2nd stuck together). The jerks then decided that wasn't enough torture and wouldn't fork out the dough for an elevator. After going through this hell, I hope Percy was damn willing to let us tagalong or someone's getting a foot to the shin.

Most likely recognizing the call of the elusive Ed doing physical labor, a beautiful chorus of assorted swears and grunts, Isaiah found me at the second floor and joined me to the third. Apparently, dragging those things wasn't awful enough because my brother just _had_ to start skipping next to me all the while chirping away about how excited he was for summer.

"Izzy, shut up," I snapped at him.

He pouted and stuck his tongue at me. "Shut don't go up, prices do. So take your advice and shu~t up too," he countered in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just keep moving. Arriving at the door, I roughly pushed it open with one shoulder. "Honey, I'm home," I called out completely not serious.

Talk about a foot in the mouth moment.

I walk into Percy's dorm only to see him talking with his own roommate. They both stare at me; Percy trying not to laugh (and failing), his roommate looking very much like my own at the moment. Again, my cheeks took on the appearances of tomatoes and I made way for the boy to exit wordlessly. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Percy stopped holding back and completely busted out laughing like a hyena, and Isaiah, being him, joined in even though he missed the whole catastrophe.

Boys.

Though when Percy asked me the question that put me on the spot, I kind of missed the humiliation. "W-Why am I here?" I mumbled my words. _Oh no, don't mumble Edward, then he'll know something's up._ "Well, you see…OK, here's the deal Perseus. Yeah, this is full name serious. I just got this call from my mom, I've told you about her, and you know how she's totally miserable at her accounting job. Well, her meddlesome sister decided to take her resume and has already shown it to some other options. Yeah, those 'other options' are actually majorly out of state, some even offshore, so since she really doesn't want to miss the opportunities 'cause you know, I told you, we're from Wisconsin, and she's hates it there and all, so getting out of there would be fabulous, and I'm really just blabbering away here and making this a run-on sentence and-UGH. Can we just come visit with you, you know, kind of for the whole summer?" Gawd, I needed to breathe.

I would like to believe I wowed them with my monologue, but honestly, Percy was trying to figure out what exactly it was I said and Isaiah was just as clueless as ever. "Well, I think it's an awesome deal," someone finally gave me an answer, but it was from neither of the two boys I'd been conversing with. Turning around, standing in the now open doorway was no other than everyone's favorite satyr, one Mr. Grover Underwood. "I wanted to see Percy's place and finally meet one of the fabulous moms you guys are always talking about," he continued stepping in, "so we can all go together!"

You could cut the tension with paper. Yeah, not a butter knife, _paper_, besides, that shit is way more sharp than you think. I'd take it over a knife any day in a life or death situation. Percy and Grover have been at odds with each other since the whole Mrs. Dodds incident and the thing that happen the night before finals with-Actually, how 'bout we just have a flashback.

{_FlAsHbAcK_}

"Seriously Percy, you have to get this one. Who is the only man Artemis has ever loved?" Dude, she's the queen of prudes, it's not like we're dealing with Aphrodite here, yet his face stayed ever stupefied. "He was a hunter?...Has his own constellation?...Possibly your half-brother?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! Come on, you know this!" I insisted, but Percy had called it quits.

He stood up and thrust his hand deep into his jean pockets out of frustration. He ran the other one through his raven hair, "No I don't, Ed. I keep trying, but none of this Greek stuff is coming to me. I can't believe this is happening; I don't want to let Mr. Brunner down. Well, down even more…"

Yeah, even with me here Percy still couldn't pass after the whole run in with the Kindly One. Just like I knew it would, the whole school acted as if Mrs. Dodds was never here and gave Percy crazy looks whenever he tried to bring her up. Grover sweated his little goat butt off every time our friend shook him down for answers and it had put more of a strain on their relationship than it should have. They were really drifting apart which worried all three of us who knew what was going on. I have a theory why, but I don't know if I should feel happy or guilty that I might have replaced Grover's role in the series as Percy's best friend. This was, after all, the year they were supposed to start their bromance.

Trying to console him like I've been doing a lot throughout the school year, I said, "You could never let Mr…._Brunner_ down, you know he gets us better than any of the teachers. He really cares." He shrugged off my hand and I had to really restrain myself from slapping him. When he started leaving the library where we were presently, I let my own frustration out in my words, "Where are you going?!"

He only faltered in his motions for a second before continuing on his unknown journey. "I need to see Mr. Brunner," he mumbled.

I snorted determined to not let this go as he often got me to, "Whatever."

Sighing, Percy said no more and left the library. The close of the door left a hollow slam in the empty room. I flinched slightly; we weren't supposed to be here, but with our roommates and his and my brother's already imminent expulsion, they had nothing to lose with some late night studying. Speaking of…

"Hmm…it was Orion," Isaiah drawled out softly with a spacey look on his innocent face glowing warm in the light of his flashlight. His blue eyes, cloudier than normal, drifted steadily to my own and I frowned profoundly at the foreign look of deep contemplation playing out on his features. "Isn't this…" he started mumbling, "when he overhears…" His irises snapped back to their regular mistiness as both our eyes widened in remembrance. Without another word, we raced after the boy wonder.

_pErCy_

_Geez, does that girl ever lay off on academics_, I wondered bitterly scratching the back of my nearly nonexistent head in the dark gloom of night. Shaking it and sighing again, I brushed off those thoughts. Ed had a bright future ahead of her that she worked hard to reach every single day and I knew she was only looking out for me…as always. I rolled my eyes. A frown scarred my face as my thoughts briefly drifted to the idea that I was a burden to her, but I refused to linger on it.

My spidey senses were tingling.

On cue, the dim shine of battery powered flashlights moved swiftly in my direction. My sea green eyes widened in panic and I looked around hurriedly for something to hide me. With nothing in sight, I started trying the doors to see if any of the classrooms were unlocked. Just as I discovered a knob that bent to my jiggling, the lights rounded the corner of the intersection into the hall.

"Dude," a familiar voice whispered. My shoulders slumped in relief that I wasn't about to get in even more trouble. "Ed," I whispered back and as another light joined them said, "Izzy." She clicked off hers and her brother's lights and approached firmly gripping Isaiah's hand. Once within a distance deemed safe to talk, she opened her mouth (probably to scold me) but was beaten to the punch.

"But he might not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him."

Actually, it was two voices that cut her off, two familiar voices. The three of us went stock still and eavesdropped on no other than Mr. Brunner and their good _pal_, Grover. "But what about Ed and Isaiah?" that was him now, "They'll be heading back to Wisconsin once summer comes. We can't let them go…it's not safe."

Mr. Brunner answered after a moment of silence during which the three eavesdroppers were completely on edge. "We'll just have to do our best to keep them all alive."

I clenched my fists in rage. It was one thing to talk about me (which I assumed they previously were), but when they talk about my friends, especially when their safety is apparently in stake, that's a whole 'nother story. I needed to know more, but Ed was holding me back. What was her deal, wasn't she concerned that people we trusted were talking about our_ lives_ here?

Grover sighed, "I just don't want to screw up again."

There was a strange noise, kind of like someone walking in tap shoes, but deeper, and Mr. Brunner continued. "Grover-"

***cLaNg***

Silence.

Ed and I slowly turned horrified to our right to see Isaiah smiling sheepishly at us and clasping his now empty hands. "Oops," he whispered. His flashlight just stopped rolling from the impact with the floor at that instant.

Our head whipped around as that strange clomping sound neared the door of Mr. Brunner's room. With quick thinking, Ed pushed opened the door behind us causing me to tumble backwards into the room. After they entered, she closed it quickly and dropped to the floor dragging Isaiah with her. She pulled one of those spy moves where you roll head-over-heels on the ground and landed between us two boys. Snaking her arms around our necks, she silenced us by putting her hands over our mouths and watched the door tensely. We waited.

The clomping sound continued, but even as it passed our hiding place we didn't relax until another similar sound joined it. We heard Grover and Mr. Brunner converse some more, but couldn't make out the exact words. We didn't come out of hiding until we were sure they had left, but when we did, we sprinted back to our separate dorms as quickly as possible.

{_EnD fLaShBaCk_}

So it was safe to say I didn't trust those two as much as I once did. It didn't help any that when Mr. Brunner explained to class why I would no longer be their classmate, he had to say I wasn't "normal". I mean, what the hell?! _Ugh, Ed is rubbing off on me._ A smack behind me made me turn around to find said girl had hit the desk head first. "With age comes wisdom, my ass," she had mumbled.

Now here we were, on a Greyhound bus heading to my home and I had to be seated next to the traitor. I glared halfheartedly to my left where the woman was now. She purposely ignored my gaze to check her fingernails on her right hand. The left hand was sat comfortably on Isaiah's head to her left, the boy completely distracted by the passing country view. Grover squirmed feeling not as relaxed as the 10-year-old and I was glad. _Friends_ don't keep secrets from one another, _especially_ secrets pertaining to their friend's possible DEMISE! I snorted, irritated with the whole world and glared determinedly at an unimportant spot ahead of me. This couldn't get any worse.

{_LaTeR_}

Remind me to never. Say. That. AGAIN!

"Bananas!" Isaiah cheered in a much more gleeful mindset than probably anywhere around. Ed was frantically trying to keep him from running across the street despite the fact we were now stranded in the middle of nowhere thanks to our broken down bus. Grover twiddled his thumbs shaking like a soaked Chihuahua (_ha_) and eyed the cans scattered on our filthy side of the road longingly. I kicked one of them cursing my luck.

Like I said, the bus broke down. You could hear the driver's grumbling swears even though his upper half had been swallowed by the opened hood of the smoking vehicle. It was hot too, making the situation even worse.

"But I want a banana!" whined the boy still.

"We don't have any money to waste on bananas," argued his big sister.

"You know we're like 70-something percent jah-net-ih-cuh-lee similar to bananas. So you're saying you wopn't spare some cash for your own _family_!" he shot back, sounding out the syllables of the genetically.

"Who's a banana?!" Ed cried, grabbing him by the collar of his blue Superman shirt, you know the one that has his "S" logo on it. His red basketball shorts-clad legs dragged in the dirt as his sister showed another random spurt of inhuman strength in her fury.

I glanced up to see what the heck they were making me snicker about. On the other side of the road, was a much nicer (and hypoallergenic) scenery with a fruit stand run by three old ladies. They each rocked in identical rocking chairs and looked nearly identical themselves except they seemed to be color-coded: one wore salmon pink, one wore moldy lemon yellow, and one wore mossy green. They were knitting what had to be the largest socks I'd ever seen with yarn that alternated between forest green and a fiery blue. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were giving the amusing siblings some dirty looks, but that couldn't be right. What would three harmless, little old ladies have against those goofs?

I watched, so transfixed I didn't notice Grover was just as absorbed, but in a more terrified manor, as one of them took out some huge ass golden scissors, shears really, to go along with those huge ass socks. OK, Ed was _really_ starting to rub off me. She snipped the string, the sound that I couldn't have possibly heard. I might've remained enchanted by the ritual-like performance if the sound of the bus's engine suddenly starting back up didn't jog me out of it. I shook my head clear and feeling frustrated again, pushed Grover (who looked like he was ready to shit his pants) towards the doors. Edward and Isaiah, the latter pouting and moaning about his missed banana opportunity, followed completely unaware of what they just missed.

**OK, so this one's a bit longer, but still a pretty boring chapter so I tried to spice it up with comedy. BANANAS! I hated this chapter in the book, but it had to be done. You notice how the socks are different? And sorry if anyone's upset about the end of the Perver bromance, but I swear they'll reconcile! R&R**

**PS-The conversation b/t Grover and " " was using direct quotes from the book that I DO NOT OWN! Got it memorized? (X3 AXEL 3!)**


	4. FrUiT oF tHe LoOnS

**Crap! I've totally been forgetting disclaimers, but seriously anyone who thinks I'm the _incredible_, _sensational_, and completely and entirely _mathematical_ Rick Riordan needs to stop burning that plant growing in your backyard. It is not poison ivy. Sorry if it's sounds rushed!**

PS*This is a combination of chapters three and four of the book*

**III-FrUiT oF tHe LoOnS**

_PeRcY_

"_Hell_ to the no."

Ok, so the direct approach wasn't going to work with Ed.

We'd arrived in my beloved hometown just a few moments ago and the three of us, Ed, Isaiah, and I, were standing in the middle of a very busy bus terminal. A place where one could get very lost. A place perfect to enact my master plan.

On the rest of the bus ride here, Grover had repeatedly tried to talk to me and make amends, I guess, but of course I wasn't having it. So I was acting like a PMSing girlfriend, sue me. People dear to me had kept pretty important secrets from what I can tell. It was safe to say I had some minor trust issues; my dad did totally leave me and my mom high and dry and all, and not to mention the recent monster attack by my math teacher. Sure, maybe I hadn't liked her…at all, but she'd been my teacher and having her try to kill me was a low blow, even for her.

Anyway, what I'm trying to explain is that I ditched Grover when he went to the bathroom. I'd managed to put some good distance between the stalls and us, but my bossy lady friend would only be led so far without an explanation. Honestly, it would be so much easier if she had the mental capacity of her younger brother, but…I know I'd be missing the old her soon enough so why bother.

"Please, Edward, and yeah, this is full name serious, too," I tried using her own tactics presently. I nearly shouted with joy when she remained silent for once. Seriously, she was too much sometimes. "I know just ditching him when he's taking a dump is real low-down and dirty, but I can't just lead someone I don't trust to my home and my mother! He's even gotten weirder since we saw those old ladies at the fruit stand. Grover's a big boy obviously far older than us; he can take care of himself. Just, please understand." I tilted my head down and looked up at her through my eyelashes in the way I knew made her flustered.

As predicted, her cheeks became red, her eyes narrowed, and she sucked her lips in in a quite hilarious looking attempt to be angry with me. Eventually breathing deeply, Ed crossed her arms and got her face to turn into her "serious thinking" one. "Even if we're going through a rough patch, that's just how relationships are. He's our friend, then and now-don't argue! I stopped and let you explain, Percy, so maybe we should do the same with Grover-"

"He's had plenty of time to explain!" I fired back, scaring her. She hated being yelled at (which really didn't fit with the tough girl façade she puts up). "He's had the whole freakin' year to explain, but he let us look like crazy idiots. They saw it, _we_ saw it, but-" I was getting really worked up and was glad for both the loud, bustling terminal and the fact we weren't near any sources of water. I've thought about the Mrs. Dodds incident a lot and I'm pretty sure Nancy didn't just fall into that fountain.

My hand tightened painfully so into fists and I was visibly shaking. "UGH! Look, I'm going with or without you so…YEAH!" I stomped away angrily, but despite my tough (if completely lame) words, I stopped just feet away from where I started.

Again, sounds far too quiet suddenly became very clear-sounds like Ed's sighing.

"So…it's Queens, right?"

{_LaTeR_}

It was only when I raised the key to unlock our apartment door that I realized I'd neglected to inform my new friends about _him_. You know, my _stepfather_, Gabe Ugliano or as I like to call him, "Smelly Gabe". He really wasn't the greatest first impression I could make on them and I was a bit concerned it would reflect poorly on my mother since she was (sadly) his wife. In fact, knowing the pig, he was probably in a middle of a poker game with his piggy friends.

It both impressed and horrified me that I knew that jerk so well.

"Hey, kid, cough up some extra dough for daddy, eh?" Gabe demanded with one of his grubby mitts held out towards me. A snide look of utter dominance and malevolence was on his fat face just like it always was around me. He would _never_ be my father. I didn't really know if he had any type of feelings for my mom, but I definitely knew he hated my guts. Though I really shouldn't have expected anything less, my face flushed red at the embarrassment he was putting me through (probably purposely) in front of my friends.

Ed and Isaiah roamed as much as they could of the first floor of our small apartment, but it wasn't easy thanks to the mess Smelly Gabe and his friends made and the regular clutter of the place. Ed looked at what few pictures of me my stepdad let be with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and had a misplaced light of excitement in her blue eyes. I froze as Isaiah scooted up behind Smelly Gabe and looked at his cards innocently. "With your hand, I wouldn't bet anymore money."

Both mine and Smelly Gabe's eyes went wide at the small boy's audacity, but his face burned in rage soon after. "W-Why you little-" Gabe started, but got caught off by Mamma Bear to the rescue.

"_O_k," Ed proclaimed stretching out the "O". She nabbed up her brother by the back of his Superman shirt and started dragging him away from my still fuming stepfather. "Percy, why don't you show us your room now, eh?" The pig pack began whistling and throwing out catcalls. I had thought this situation couldn't get any worse, but from the dark blushes on mine and Ed's face, I was gravely mistaken. "Oh, come on!" she scolded the "_adults_", "I said _us_;I wouldn't do anything with my brother there!"

The room became instantly silent as all the males stared at her with an eyebrow tugged upward. _Was she saying she _would_ do something if her brother wasn't there?_ I thought most likely the same thing as the rest of them. Ed too seemed to figure out the possible implications of her statement and followed up with the following:

She flipped each and every one of us off.

Even now when my mom has returned home and made her way up to us in my room, I think some of them were still laughing about it and Smelly Gabe probably still had that stink face on. With my mom, Sally Jackson, there, Smelly Gabe suddenly didn't seem to exist. She was a lot more open to the idea of having the Daüts stay with us than I expected, but Ed did try to change her mind after seeing what little space we had and meeting a certain resident. Still she just smiled and told us we most likely wouldn't be staying there much, anyway. I got worried when her normally sparkling blue eyes darkened at the last part. Thankfully, it didn't last long and she announced that she meant that we were going to Montauk.

Currently, Ed was downstairs helping Mom cook seven-layer bean dip for Smelly Gabe while we were gone (_asshole_) while I started packing for the trip, crossing my fingers that my psychic friend would spit in his food. Isaiah sat on my bed apparently helping by "supervising". The lazy bum. I had heard Mom ask Ed about our school year as they walked out since we had had all the same classes (the only thing that kept me sane all year) and I hoped and prayed that Ed would censor it for her. Mom hadn't mentioned a thing about my expulsion, just been her plain old caring self, but I knew the school had notified her.

I could only hope that this trip would bring things back to normal.

_EdWaRd_

I was so damn EXCITED! I didn't even go at Smelly Gabe with Percy's new pen like I originally planned, I was that excited. I mean, we would be in Camp Half-Blood…TONIGHT! *squeal!* Gods, you PJO fans know how I feel, right? I'm not crazy, right?

Don't answer that.

Sally is _so_ nice, too. Once again, the casting in the moving was so wrong and not to be mean to Catherine Keener, but she's way prettier than that in real life. I gave her an…_edited_ version of our school year when she asked about it, hoping I didn't give anything away and helped her make that douche's bean dip, _ugh_. I hope he'll be able to taste my saliva.

Now, we were sitting in the sand around a poorly built campfire on the Montauk beach. I recognized the scenery immediately from late nights of watching _Revenge_. My family didn't see what I liked about the crazy madness of that show, but don't they realize that by asking that, they answer their own question? Sally was a ways off from the fire feeding blue chips to the birds who were too scared to get close to the flames. That was the exact opposite of me; I definitely preferred heat to cold. I might just qualify for a pyromaniac…well, I don't set things on fire, but I do love looking at it so maybe a…pyro-enthusiast?

Anyhow, Percy, Isaiah, and I were roasting weenies and making s'mores. My poor little brother had the gooey stuff, melted chocolate, and graham cracker crumbs smeared all over his filled chipmunk cheeks and Percy wasn't doing much better. "Izzy," I apprehended the child, licking my thumb, and then proceeding to try to make a dent in the mess on his face.

"Oh let him be and have one yourself," Percy chided me. I gave him a raspberry childishly and he countered just as childishly with a blue chip to my face. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him questioningly. _He really wants to start something with me?_ Another chip to my face answered that. A chip war nearly broke out when I refused to give up, but when I returned with another chip of my own, the cocky bastard caught in his mouth and _ate_ it. How dare he! Percy just laughed at my scowling face knowing I was a sore loser and made a truce by simply giving me a chip, but I had to have the last laugh and made sure to slobber his fingers when I took it.

He pulled his hand back quickly, "Ew! How did things get this out of hand?"

"I don't like marshmallows," I retorted like that answer really explained anything. He chuckled more at our continuing silliness, but left it be. Going back for more chips, I couldn't help but to grab it out from under him. Before he could retake his personally altered snack, I had it soaring towards his mother. The bag crashed in the mass of birds. They scattered in a frenzy and flew off into the last of the sunset. Sally turned to the two of us with an unimpressed look causing us to laugh into our hands. She walked passed us back into the rented beach house and Percy and I finally settled down after our laughter.

Once air had refilled my lungs, I set back to eating my hot dog. Percy noticed some ketchup dribble onto my lips. "Want some hot dog with that ketchup?" he asked jokingly. I nearly choked on my food and coughed at him to not do that when I was eating. His lyrical laughter disturbed the night air once more, but all too quickly became quiet.

I munched in peace and allowed my gaze to find its way to my brother. Fireflies had started their nightly dance and he was chasing them along the shore. As he drifted farther away, the complete silence suddenly felt overwhelming and I squirmed upon the log on which I sat. _Had it always been this uncomfortable?_ It was a log; the answer is yes.

"Ed?" I jumped as Percy finally spoke. He was leaned in close to me with a strange look in his eyes and a solemn expression leaving me to wonder when he got so damn close. Cheeks burning, I nodded timidly still with food in my mouth. "Do you ever think about our fathers?" he finally voiced his thoughts and pulled back from my personal space bubble. I swallowed.

"Occasionally," _But for completely different reasons than you probably do_, "Why bring it up?"

"Well…my parents met on this beach and Mom was just telling us all about her past including him," he clarified, "It's funny; she says he left before I was born, but I swear I remember him…with this warm glow, too."

"Was it…a greenish-blue glow?" I asked, recalling the _Lightning Thief_'s description of his claiming.

He looked at me funny, "That's a weird thing to ask."

"Well, I'm a weird person," I reminded him smiling.

"True," he agreed wholeheartedly and I smacked him on the arm for it. I like him smiling more than serious, even if it gets us in trouble. "I don't really know, the color that is; I _know_ you're weird," another smack, "I know I shouldn't care 'cause he's a douche for ditching us like that, but sometimes I find myself wondering how'd he view me, you know. I can't stay at a school for a year without getting expelled. I'm no genius and not particularly talented at anything-"

"Okay, stop," I interrupted. I was not about to sit through a pity-party, plus it sort of didn't feel right to let Percy badmouth his dad when he doesn't know the truth and I do. Time to activate Best Friend Mode. "Percy, you're so much more amazing than you know, _trust_ me" I said truthfully, "Anyone would be proud to call you their son." My free hand was on his shoulder now.

He looked at my hand and slowly, a truly marvelous smile graced his features. "Thanks, Edward…right back at you." For once, he realized what he said before I did, "I mean, as a daughter, you're definitely not a guy." His babbling had me cracking up laughing; like, serious LMFAO and ROTFL here. It wasn't that funny, you guys just read it so you know, but him worrying over that after the deep discussion we just had was absolutely misplaced. The moment was back to being perfect, again.

Too bad a certain drama queen god crashed the party.

I "eep-ed" loudly as thunder struck and lightning lit up the darkened sky, wincing as my head crashed into Percy's. _When he get so close, again?!_ Rubbing the pain from his now red forehead, my raven friend said, "A storm's brewing, we should get inside." I too glanced at the sky; the stars had already been lost to the massing clouds and the moonlight was growing fainter.

"You have no idea," I whispered grimly.

{_LaTeR sTiLl_}

Percy yelling in his sleep woke me up. The boy had some pipes. We'd fallen asleep hoping the storm would pass by morning, but I knew better this time. I wasn't about to let another Mrs. Dodds incident happen. Checking outside the windows, I saw the hurricane was upon us. _Bring it on, Zeus, Bring. It. _On. More yelling finally got me to wake Percy; I'm seriously working too much for this to be summer. He awoke in a sweat and we nearly head butted, again.

As he caught his breath, I went to wake Isaiah, not bothering to ask about his nightmare considering I already knew what he was going to tell me. I did however ask if he was okay. "Oh…yeah, just fine," he told me totally unconvincingly, but I digress. Right on cue, frantic knocking joined the sound of wind and thunder. Mrs. Jackson, being the only one who didn't get a nap, opened it as we young folk dragged our groggy forms into the living room.

"Grover!" the three of us exclaimed in shock (only one of us not acting). Our friend stood soaking wet in the front doorway panting like he had just ran a marathon. He sighed in relief, most likely from seeing that Isaiah and I were with the Jacksons, but all eyes were trained on him. Or his lower half to be precise. Yes, he was in satyr mode now with his furry, little goat butt in all its glory. Even knowing the secret, it was something to behold in reality. "Dude," Isaiah said, "Two words: electric, razor."

He ignored my brother and returned his focus to Percy's mom. "*It's….It's right behind me," He panted. Sally glanced at us; anger, fear, and worry were among the emotions that flashed in her eyes, but I couldn't do anymore of an analysis as she sped off to the hall closet and grabbed up some raincoats. Why she had so many, I don't know, but I wasn't about to question it as I was handed the red one. Having _that_ of all things suddenly made the situation all more real and I didn't feel so excited anymore. This was actually happening, it wasn't just text anymore.

I could die.

_PeRcY_ (Wut?! Double POV change?!)

"Mrs. Jackson, slow down! It's raining, I think the fire's out by now," Ed joked nervously with a rigid grip on her brother. Mom was speeding down the road like a maniac, something I truly couldn't believe. For one thing, Mom never broke laws, even speed limit ones; and two, with the storm, it couldn't be safe to be driving this fast and she wouldn't put _any_one in harm's way. Something was definitely very wrong…and I seemed to be the only one out of the loop.

To my surprise, Grover was the one to reply to our friend. "Sorry, Ed," he apologized to her, "but it is of the upmost importance that we get you all to safety as quickly as possible."

"We?" I questioned him, "How do you even know my mom, Grover?"

He turned towards me now, "I never met her before, actually, but," he eyed all three of us now, "she knew I was watching over you guys. To protect you."

Both Ed and I returned with more questions at the same time. "From what?" "How can you protect us when," I gestured dramatically to his butt, "you're half donkey?!"

He sighed and kneed the floor of the car with his…_hooves_. "I'm hoping you won't have to find out just yet. And I'm not half donkey, I'm half goat! I mean, I'm a satyr, Percy."

"_A satyr, Like from Greek mythology. The stuff Mr. Brunner talked about? That's not possible_" Although,if Grover was actually a satyr, then that would explain why our English teacher was in cahoots since the crippled man seemed to live and breath the stuff.

"Percy, we can all clearly see that Grover's tail end belongs in a petting zoo and we were attacked by a Kindly One earlier in the year. Yet you still question that this isn't real?" Actually, I was more concerned about the fact that she could actually read my mind at the moment.

"Did I say that out loud?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you did," replied Ed, "That as well, too."

Grover leaned out of seat to peer out the back. "All your questions will be answered once you're safe so please trust me. The less you know right now, the safer you'll all be."

_They better be answered_, I thought bitterly, but I nodded to Grover. He had finally come out to us and if we really are somehow involved in this ancient Greek mess, then trusting him might be my only option. Plus, if Mom knew about this and had faith in him to protect me, then I guess it's time to bury our past. But I swear here and now, I will know the truth.

"NO!" cried Isaiah out of nowhere. He scared the crap out of all of us and Sally swerved in her surprise, but she swerved…just as lightning struck where we previously were. Isaiah kept screaming, Sally kept swerving, Ed kept holding onto me, I kept holding onto her, Grover kept eating his hat, and lightning kept striking. "Lightning never struck twice", ha! No, it just chases you down until it finally gets you.

Unfortunately, the bolts find strike home eventually and I was jerked out of Ed's arms as the car seemed to explode (and I wouldn't be surprised if it did). Burnt and smoking, I lay on the ground and couldn't stop myself from worrying that Smelly Gabe was going to find a way to blame this on me.

_EdWaRd_

"Damn you!" I swore at the sky. _Stupid Zeus; if he wasn't immortal, I'd kill him like they did Mussolini. But since he is, I'll just have to settle for sticking my foot up his ass, Red Foreman style._ Thunder boomed loudly overhead and flashes of lightning lit up the sky. "Yeah," I yelled, shaking my fist at him, "I'm talking to you,Thunderbutt!"

Someone groaned and for the first time since the crash, I looked at the damage done (I tended to get carried away when I was angry). Percy pushed himself up off the ground; he was a bit charred and smelled like barbecue, but not as much as Grover, unconscious on a blown out car door. I hoped their insurance would cover this.

Mrs. Jackson was getting up shakily herself and her son quickly went to help her. I myself looked much like boy-wonder at the moment and the red raincoat burnt to a lame crisp on my back. Isaiah was still screaming, but now had added running around in circles to his performance. I stopped him by grabbing one of his flailing limbs. "Geez, what's wrong with you now?"

He just stood there for a minute catching his breathing, but the crazed look in his clouded blue eyes gave away that he was too panicked to ever calm down. Instead, we played charades. He put his pointer fingers up like horns on his head, snorted, and kicked at the ground with his right foot. "Fruit of the looms!" he finally cried out to finish. Having no idea what he was talking about, Percy started mock applauding and my brother took a bow in a hurry.

I would've smacked both of them if I hadn't saw the birds speed off from a certain part of the forest. I froze now able to see shaking trees in the distance. "Okey-dokey, we have _got_ to move," I announced, pushing Isaiah forward and running to pull up Grover off the ground. He's heavier than he looks.

"Why? What's happening," Percy asked, helping his mother to her feet; she was really shook up.

"It's the preacher's son!" my brother told him.

"What?" both Percy and I asked.

"You know, it's pacify's son," he deduced with a roll of his hand, "so it's gotta be like a preacher's kid."

"What?! No. What?!" I repeated dumbfounded at what he considered logic, "No, it's _Pasiphae's_ son, not pacify, you numbskull-Oh! There's no time for this; Percy take goat-boy, I've got your mother." I waited for him to comply, but when I looked at him, he was giving me a scowl like he gave Grover nowa-_ooooh._

Crossing his arms, his grimace deepened. "Ed…" he said slowly, "What's going on? You two know too, don't you?!" Sally leaned on him as he accused me so she was of no help.

"Dammit, dude!" I exclaimed exasperated, "The car just _exploded_, I've had your stubborn back for a year and already saved your life once. I don't need this shit! I'm already terrified out of my mind and scared I'll lose even more people I care about and-and-" Sobs were choking me up and I wiped furiously at them feeling embarrassed. Percy held a frustrated face for like three more seconds before sighing and leading his mother to me. He took a moment to thumb tears off my face and I gave him a wobbling smile in thanks. Returning it, he picked up his friend and we all started running.

None of us had a clue where we were going, but luckily, Sally hadn't passed out and she mumbled out directions for us to follow. My eyes lit up as the familiar hill arose in the distance; we were nearly home free, but the shaking trees were catching up. It wasn't until we'd reached the foot that the quivering woods suddenly stopped. I was the first to catch my breath and I stood up slowly still panting a bit.

It was strange; I was a pathetic mess just minutes ago, but now…I suddenly felt empowered. Maybe it was the fact that we were right outside Camp Half-Blood, but I actually felt like a demigod at the moment. I'd been wondering if we'd actually be able to get in since Isaiah and I weren't actually heroes, but now, I was going to be one whether I was or not. The beast didn't scare me like it did before and I found myself actually creating a plan.

"Izzy, give me your pants."

I was suddenly the crazy one in the room. They stared at my outstretched hand like it was on fire or something. "You want me to do WHAT?!" he screeched flabbergasted.

The shaking resumed and something shot up out of the forest. "NOW!" I ordered and he was out of those things quicker than a stripper. We all stood frozen as something crashed into the ground meters in front of us. There, standing in a crater, was Pasiphae's son, the Minotaur, in his surprisingly spotless white Fruit of the Loom tighty-whiteys.

"Aw man," whined Isaiah who was looking at his own underwear, "we match." And they did; but Isaiah had boxers.

Before anyone could stop me, I swung my brother's red shorts in the air, and shouted and danced like a monkey remembering that the thing couldn't see or hear well. Almost instantaneously, it's bloodshot eyes focused on me and I abruptly remembered I had no weapon (I gave Percy his pen back). Too late to change tactics, I took off hoping my African-American genes would give me the skills of a track star.

Yeah, I was dead.

Hermes might have been my dad in that world because I somehow managed to stay ahead of the Minotaur and made it over the crest of the hill. The thing tried to follow, but crashed into the camp's force field like a regular person hitting a wall. There was a nasty smack sound and it toppled backwards. You have no idea how bad I wanted to just keep going right then, but I knew I had to find a way to kill it before it got back up and charged at my friends.

Skirting by it, I had a plan to climb Thalia's tree, but something encircled my leg. I screamed as I was lifted up in the air upside-down by the snarling monster. My moment of heroism drained out of my system and I was a whimpering tween, again. It leaned in to do something, but suddenly reeled back howling. I fell to ground painfully, but peered back to see that Percy had run up behind the Minotaur and stabbed Riptide into its shoulder. Our victory was short-lived as he realized the bronze blade was lodged between the bones and wasn't budging. The monster roared and thrashed throwing Percy off.

Acting as if a sword _wasn't_ sticking out of its back, its meaty head swung between the two of us unsure of who to attack first. Its eyes landed on something behind us and we turned, horrified, to see Mrs. Jackson had made it to the tree somehow and had brought Grover with her. _Going after the weakest link, the jerk. Wait-where's Isaiah?!_ As if hearing my thoughts, a branch of Thalia's tree (sorry, girl) crashed down over the Minotaur, but it sidestepped out of the way at the last minute. "What?!" my brother shouted and I looked up, relieved to see him in the tree, "I thought you were supposed to be stupid!"

My relief quickly vanished at my baby brother's stupid remark; enraged, the beast charged the tree causing him to tumble out. "No!" I yelled. Isaiah landed on its face and held on for dear life as it stumbled around blinded. To make things worst, Percy pulled a move much like the one he used in the book, but with using its back as the springboard, and leaped on the monster's back, gripping the horns to stay on. Another urge to smack them, this time with the fallen branch,arose in me but I sucked in my anger and used it to fuel my fight against Pasiphae's son.

"Over here, over here!" I called out to them, flailing my arms and jumping to the rather large branch's other side. The two boys leaned to one side on its head, tilting it to stumble in my direction. I got out of the way as they got it to trip backwards over the branch like I wanted, but the thing wasn't finished, yet.

It was getting back to its feet once more, but this time it couldn't stop me from getting up Thalia's Pine. With a bird's eye view, I could see that Percy and Isaiah had survived the fall well enough. In his hands, Percy gripped onto a horn that must have broken off in the fall. Again, they were being stupid boys and Percy charged at the beast, horn raised as a weapon, but it was back to its feet and ready for him. The scene seemed to play out in slow motion, but in my head I didn't have time to think.

So I jumped.

Kicking off its back, I back flipped off it and at the same time sent it falling into Percy. That really might have been a bad idea(like Isaiah bad) if it didn't work how I wanted it to and my friend got flattened. But thankfully, the Fates obviously didn't want me screwing things up _that_ badly and the Minotaur fell, meeting the horn's point where his heart would be. It exploded into golden dust before Percy could be crushed by its weight, but he was still knocked down.

My gymnastics skills were obviously not as good as my track ones (_now I know we must be demigods because I've sucked at gymnastics my whole life_) so I didn't stick the landing and tumbled down Half-Blood Hill until Percy's body stopped me.

My clear blue eyes stared wide-eyed up at the stormy sky, appearing much like broken glass. "I'm alive," I whispered astonished.

Percy managed a smile and turned his head painfully towards me, "Yeah, lucky us." I hoped he knew his sarcasm wasn't appreciated at the moment because I was to busy repeating that I was indeed alive to myself. It didn't matter anyway because we both suddenly became aware of how tired and bruised we were. I was still mumbling the seemingly impossible when things went black…

_IsAiAh_

"Sis?" No response. "Percy?" No response. _No, no, no, no!_ I thought, thinking the worst. Whimpering and starting to tear up, I backed away shaking my head not believing what was in front of me. It was because of this I bumped into something.

I whirled around in a fright only to find Mrs. Jackson looking tired yet assuring. I sniffled again and buried my face in her shoulder. This was so _scary_. I liked it better as simply a book; at least my sister doesn't die! Now I knew how Nico must have felt when he lost Bianca, but that was TERRIBLE! I didn't want be that emo or a hero or a demigod-wait, are those the same things?

"Shhh," Mrs. Jackson comforted me. The rhythmic movement of her hand on my washed-out curls was comforting. _Suck it up, Isaiah, you're the man of the family!_ I pulled out of her embrace and looked up at the kind woman with big watery doe-eyes. "Now," her voice cracked. I realized she couldn't be in much better condition than the rest of us and made sure to listen so she doesn't have to repeat like most people have to with me, "There's a camp on the other side of this hill. Please…go get help."

Nodding more than necessary, I got out of her arms completely and sped off down Half-Blood Hill. My eyes got even bigger, if that was possible, at my first sight of the place of my dreams. Of course, it was really dark, but I'm sure it looked awesome! Descriptions in the book and looking at the map on Google got me on the path to the Big House real fast. Of course, the fact that harpies were chasing me down might have helped as well.

Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth had quite a shock as they saw a little kid in white undies screaming and running right at them. Mr. D tried to close the door as quickly as possible, but Chiron's hoof stopped it as he recognized me. He gave a signal that sent the mean bird-ladies away; seriously, what about bird-woman hybrids makes them such bullies?!

Holding my self up with my hands on my knees, they let me catch my breath before interrogating me. They must not have realized all that I just went through because I really needed a minute or Gatorade or something! So Chiron came up and kneeled down on his front knees to speak with me. "Isaiah, what in Hades happened?"

Once more, I performed my Courage the Cowardly Dog version of the Minotaur(_Why is it that no one gets us_?) because I was still panting; I should workout more…but I won't. "Well, I want to know why you're in your underwear," Mr. D said looking like he _didn't_ actually want to know why I was in my underwear. With my breath finally caught, I could answer him with words.

"Because I'm sexy and I know it!"

**All praise Isaiah! He's so awesome. Man, I love this chapter so much; I feel like the battle was written much better than the one with Mrs. Dodds. They're at camp now so prepare for some fan-gasms from the Daüts in the next chapter. Nearly 6k words! :3**

**PS-Since this chapter was one of my best and longest, I think I'll just wait to update(yes leaving you with an evil cliffie!)until reviews come in. Insert maniacal laughter here.**


	5. HiAtuS

**I know I probably should have posted this sooner,but this story is now officially on HIATUS. Sorry, but I've just lost interest in PJO fanfiction all together and NO ONE IS REVIEWING! Seriously, I know people are reading this. Anyway,I'll probably have a greater need once I read Mark of Athena and I should really reread the Lightning Theif anyway so...**

_**I'll be back.**_** :)**


End file.
